


Seduction

by msdillydally



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Conversations, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdillydally/pseuds/msdillydally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe I should seduce you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

"Maybe I should seduce you"  
"Maybe you should"  
"Yeah but would I get anywhere with it?"  
"Never know unless you try"  
"Well you are kind of a slut"  
"That's a sucky start to a seduction"  
"I hadn't begun yet, I was giving myself a pep talk"  
"Me being a slut helps you how?"  
"Your sluttishness is certainly in my favour in the event of a seduction"  
"I'm not a slut"  
"Perpetually horny then"  
"I'm not horny now"  
"What if I do this?"

*grope*

"House!"  
"Yes?"  
"What happened to seducing me first?"  
"I decided to skip that and go straight to the good part"  
"I was kind of looking forward to the first part"  
"Maybe some other time. Put your book down and get under the cover with me"  
"Well if you insist"  
"I do"


End file.
